Dark Desires
by Sarah-Jane86
Summary: Peyton's past comes back to haunt her...


Peyton flinched as the door banged shut and sighed in defeat, knowing that the day that she had hidden from her sisters, Amber and Chloe for so long...the fact their father was nothing more than a abuser who had taken out his desires on Peyton when he was drunk, and in order to prevent him hurting Amber and Chloe, she had no choice but to comply with it...the night their mother had died was when she had came home early and seen what a monster her father was and she had ran only to be hit by that car...how Peyton blamed herself for her mothers death and in some way how she wished it was her father who had died and not her mother.

(Flashback)

Peyton arrived home from university and sighed seeing the house being in it's usual mess, placing her bag on a chair, Peyton began tidying up the house and made a start on Chloe and Amber's dinner as they were due in from school, being so focused on what she was doing, Peyton failed to hear her father come in, she only became aware of him when the smell of alcohol reached her nostrils, pushing the angry thoughts from her head, Peyton carried on with what she was doing

''Ahhh there's daddy's little princess, come over and give your daddy a hug''

Peyton obliged and cuddled him

''that's daddy's little girl, come and show daddy how much you love him''

Peyton sighed''No dad, don't please?''

Peyton's pleas fell on deaf ears as her father hauled her towards the bedroom he shared with his wife and brutally attacked her, dressing himself afterwards he acted as if nothing had even happened

''Get dressed, your mother will be home soon this is our secret, if you tell her she will not believe you, no one will''

Peyton wiped away the tears of shame, repulsion and fear before heading to her bathroom and cleaning herself until she was red raw, tears of confusion spilling down her face, once satisfied she was indeed 'clean', Peyton felt the pit of fear in her stomach if her father could do this to her his own flesh and blood who else has he done it to and why?. …..Peyton knew that this life wasn't for her so ensured she had all her assignments handed in on time studied enough to pass her exams with Merit landing herself a prestigious job as a Medical Examiner at London's Charing Cross Hospital helping the Metropolitan police force figure out causes of death and time of death which gave them a time line and the ability to capture a murderer. Her work didn't go unnoticed due to her accuracy and word travelled many people requesting Peyton's assistant in brow scratching puzzling work, one such call came from New York so taking a chance and leaving her past, Peyton boarded the plane and didn't look back….Arriving for her first day at work at the New York, Peyton knocked nervously on Detective Mac Taylor's door to report she had arrived, her heart thudded nervously in her chest as she awaited to meet her boss. The door opened and a stern looking man looked out.

''Yes?''Peyton looked taken aback but quickly got her ground

''I am looking for Detective Mac Taylor, I am Dr Peyton Driscoll here for my first day''

Peyton smiled''That would be me then, Dr Driscoll please, come in and I'll get you started in the Morgue,''Mac smiled as he turned to look at Peyton

''So your from London? What made you choose our fair city to work in?''Peyton chuckled softly''Yes I am from Twickenham, In London guess I wanted to see if a girl from London could live her American dream, its busier than London but I do like a challenge''

Peyton smirked and eyed Mac up and down, trying to read him he was handsome but that's not what Peyton was here for she was here to do her job.

''So tell me about your self Detective''Peyton asked.

''I served in the US Corp Marines then a detective''Mac shrugged

''I ensure that justice and integrity are protected at all costs in my lab, but other than that I am an easy going guy''Mac smiledPeyton nodded''Where is the morgue, I'd like to familiarise myself with the layout and where things are kept before I start working''

Mac escorted Peyton to the morgue and stood at the doorway, ''So this is it your new home''

Peyton looked around and nodded now and then.

''it's a bit on the small side, but I can cope with that, I've worked in smaller areas''Peyton turned to face Mac and smiled''I am going for a coffee, can I get you anything?''

Peyton asked politely

''No thanks I have had my morning coffee, I'll grab some later''

Mac smiled before heading off to his office, Peyton nodded and headed to the coffee machine, before making her selection of a cup of tea and fumbled in her purse for the coins she needed, inserting the coins Peyton watched as the cup fell and the liquid filled the cup. Taking her cup and adding two sugars Peyton turned and felt the cup connect with someone muttering oaths under her breath Peyton's eyes bulged when she saw it was Mac, feeling her face burn with embarrassment, Peyton could only stutter an apology seeing the tea stain his shirt….

''Oh god I am so sorry, I didn't see you standing there…..''Peyton scrubbed Mac's chest with napkins but realised it was making it worse

''I'll pay for dry cleaning of course since it was my fault your shirt got in to that state''Peyton babbled.''I have a change of shirt in my locker it's fine really no need for dry cleaning''

Mac insisted, Peyton gave a nod….

''How about I buy you dinner to apologise for scalding my boss on my first day?''Mac nodded

''Sounds like a plan''Peyton smiled

''I'll see you at 6''Mac smiled

''It's a date''

Once her final autopsy had been completed, Peyton headed to her locker to change in to something more comfortable and more human, proving that she was more than just a Medical Examiner she was also human, frowning at her reflection in the mirror, Peyton shook her head before leaving to the labs lobby a smile crept upon her lips as she saw Mac waiting on her.

''Your punctual I like that about a guy…..shall we?''Mac chuckled slightly

''Punctual is my middle name, I thought instead of you buying, I'd cook introduce you to New York''

Peyton nodded.

''Lead the way Detective''Mac took Peyton back to his and set about making his trademark cheeseburger, placing the plates and cutlery down before setting two wine glasses on the table along with a bottle of red wine before dishing up, heading through to the lounge, Mac smiled at Peyton looking at the pictures he had on display, Peyton studied a picture of Mac when he was in the Marines alongside Ronald Reagan, when he had been presented with a Medal of Bravery for his part in the in the aftermath of the Kuwait bombings of 1983.

''Dinner's ready, you don't want to miss this, I make one mean cheeseburger''

Mac smiled, Peyton hadn't heard Mac walk in so jumped and dropped the picture, causing the glass to break.

''Shit shit shit!''

Peyton groaned, dropping to her knees and collecting the glass from the floor before sheepishly handing Mac the picture..

''You startled me, I am so sorry I am not usually this careless''

Peyton offered an apologetic smile before binning the glass

''Do you have another frame, I'll change it around for you''Mac smiled..

''Eat first, this cheeseburger is the best one in town''

Peyton chuckled

''Ok, lets eat''

Peyton washed her hands and headed through to where the table was before taking a seat and waiting for Mac to take his seat and smiled as he did, watching as he took the wine bottle and poured them both a glass of wine before handing Peyton hers.

''So, do you like the morgue then?''Peyton nodded as she chewed a portion of her cheeseburger then swallowed before wiping her mouth and meeting Mac's gaze''It's good, I like it, its not that different from the one I used to work in back in England''

Peyton smiled, sipping her wine slowly.

''I heard on good merit that your very good at your job, your attention to detail is prominent and you helped find numerous bad guys based on your pathology report''

Mac praised, pouring Peyton more wine

''Mac your making me blush, please no work talk we aren't't there right now so why waste our free time discussing our jobs?''

Peyton said honestly

''I'd love to get to know more about you your history, your past''Peyton smiled.

''I saw your pictures they are pretty fascinating''

Mac chuckled before standing up and taking Peyton's glass along with his and taking them through to the lounge.

''I'll tell you about them if you'd like?''Mac offered patting the sofa next to him, Peyton sat beside him and waited for Mac to speak, Mac picked up a few pictures and started explaining what each of them were about, Peyton listened intently, truly fascinated by how he had lived his life, the places he had been and things he had seen, glancing at Mac sideways Peyton studied just how good looking he was, he smelt amazing too, his strong jaw line, kind eyes, Peyton didn't realise that she had been staring at Mac until she saw him looking at her, maybe it was the wine that had boosted her confidence or maybe it was a mutual thing but the next thing Peyton knew was they were kissing, each kiss sparking something new and exciting inside them both her hands hurriedly removed his shirt before allowing him to lead her in to his bedroom feeling his hands remove her clothing and his lips dart about her skin caused her to groan softly in delight, all embarrassment fading away as quickly as it had appeared this feeling so right . Limbs entangled, bodies soaked in sweat, Peyton lay on Mac's chest, her fingers drawing circles on his skin, a smile formed on her lips as Mac sat up and checked his phone, running her hand across Mac's chest, Peyton rested her head on Mac's shoulder.

''Thank you for a lovely evening, you're an exceptional cook Detective''Peyton's hand caressed Mac's skin as she spoke, Mac smiled at the gesture

''I told you I make a mean cheeseburger''Hearing his phone buzz, Mac picked it up and read the message, a sigh escaped his lips.

''You have to go?''Peyton asked, frowning as her phone buzzed too.

''Looks like we are both going to be busy, I'll start coffee shall I?''Peyton kissed Mac gently before slipping out of bed and pulling on a shirt.. Mac watched Peyton with a smile, if he was being honest Peyton was the first female he had slept with since Claire's death and now he felt he was ready to start dating again. .how the thought scared him at having to go out on the dating game again, but what happened with Peyton it felt so right and in a way it made him feel young again., shaking his head slightly, Mac climbed out of bed and pulled his shorts on.

''Coffee's ready''

Peyton called from the kitchen., Mac smiled and pulled up his trousers before heading in to the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Peyton's waist and held her close to him.

''Looks like there has been an attempted rape on a young girl on Brooklyn Bridge, the girl needs examined and with you being the only female medical examiner I have, I think you should come and let me know what you find?''

Peyton felt herself tense slightly at the mention of an abuse case and for a split second she closed her eyes only to be greeted with her own flashbacks feeling what felt like arms restraining her Peyton pulled sharply out of their grasp, leaving a confused looking Mac. Realising where she was Peyton offered a smile before walking to her jacket.

''Lets go, best not let the evidence be compromised''

Peyton headed out of Mac's apartment and decided to walk to the crime scene, knowing that if she and Mac were to arrive together it would set tongues wagging, seeing Mac and Don Flack already there, Peyton approached them.

''So I have you two to blame for interrupting my plans for this evening?''

A smile crept upon Mac's lips as he heard Peyton lie blatantly at what had happened before shaking his head and nodding towards the girl who was shivering violently, pulling the blanket around herself for warmth.

''No you have whatever sick bastard attacked this girl to thank, can you speak with her Peyton and examine her too?''Peyton nodded and even though she knew what the girl was going through she remained professional and looked up at Mac''I can do that but please, don't rush me this is a very delicate subject and I need to let her know she can trust me''

Mac ran his hand down his face and nodded

''You got it Peyton, do your best''

Peyton stood up and walked towards Mac.

''I always do my best, and I always get results''Mac smiled and turned to another officer knowing that the victim was in good hands with approached the victim and smiled at her

''Hi, my name is Peyton Driscoll and I am a Medical Examiner, I'd like to ask you what happened tonight and take some swabs if that's ok with you? ''The girl nodded slowly.

''Ok…I guess that would be ok….''

Peyton smiled.

''What's your name?''The girl chewed her lip before replying''Amy, my name is Amy''

Peyton smiled and crouched next to Amy

''That's a nice name….so, can you tell me what happened to you tonight? Take your time, your safe now''Peyton reassured Amy, Amy wrapped her self up and ensured she was safe before continuing to speak

''I was walking home from being at my friends house, we had been cramming for an assignment and it got late so I left….I have walked that road tons of times before and nothings happened, anyway I pulled out my cell to send a text to my friend and I was jumped from behind, dragged in to a van and tied up as well as blindfolded''

The girl pulled her sleeves up to show the red laceration marks.

''I dunno how far we drove or that but I remember the sound of gravel under the wheels and when we stopped he dragged me in to a place that smelled of…''

Amy frowned as she thought..

''It smelt like bleach that's all I can say it was strong.''

Amy licked her lips before carrying on.

''He undressed me and started touching me before…..forcing himself on me….he was so heavy I couldn't fight him off…he stank of whisky and after, he dressed himself like nothing had happened, his eyes were ice blue…..blank then he told me to get up and get out his sight, which I did….I ran till I could run no more and someone phoned you guys''

Amy shrugged and looked at Peyton who had been swabbing under her finger nails for epithelial tissue, on hearing what Amy said, Peyton felt her body break out in to a cold sweat as she slowly remembered her own abusive past.

''Uhh I need to go, I'll send someone over to finish your examination ok I just can't be here''

Peyton smiled apologetically and left the scene leaving Mac watching her in confusion as she left the scene without checking out with him, shrugging it off Mac decided to drop by on Peyton as soon as he had finished the scene…. Peyton had made her way back to the apartment and headed straight to the bathroom, where she threw up, feeling her whole body shake with the flashbacks that hit her, inhaling slowly, Peyton made her way to the kitchen for some water which she took to the lounge and sat on the sofa to mull things over. Sitting down, Peyton's thoughts travelled to her feelings of what had happened to her, how dirty and ashamed she had felt, even though Peyton was well aware it wasn't her fault. Sipping her glass of water Peyton felt herself calm down and just as she settled down with one of her pathology magazines the doorbell rang, her eyes wandered to the clock and a frown appeared on her face as she wasn't expecting any guests, placing the glass down on the table, Peyton headed to answer the door. Seeing Mac standing there Peyton felt her cheeks burn.

''Uh Hi…..I guess you wanna know what happened back there?''Mac nodded

''Yeah that would help, you know never to leave a crime scene without probable cause Peyton''

Peyton responded by nodding.

''I know, I know it's just…..this case kinda got personal to me….you see. I've been where she was before…I know what it's like to be attacked and have no one to turn too''

Peyton but her lip and turned away from Mac.''Peyton if you want to talk about it, I am here for you…you know that? And what ever is said will go no further unless you want it to?''

Mac offered, clearly concerned for Peyton whom he was slowly falling in love with and would do anything to protect and make happy.

''If you heard my past it may change your opinion on me Mac, I buried my past and thought I'd gotten over it, obviously I was wrong''

Peyton sighed and looked at the floor before feeling Mac slide his arm around her waist.

''Maybe I want to help you, call it part of being a Detective and caring about you…..''

Peyton raised an eyebrow.

''You care about me?…..I thought that last night was just meaningless sex….I mean isn't that what most men want?''

Mac smiled despite himself and shook his head.

''Not all us men are total bastards Peyton, and for the record last night meant a lot to me and I am not a guy who has a different bed partner every night, I think females should be treated with respect, have trust and feel as if they can talk about anything to their partner''

Mac held Peyton close to him and rubbed her back gently.''Talk to me Peyton I promise that I'll do everything in my power to help you''

Peyton closed her eyes and thought, it had happened so long ago and even though it haunted her every single day maybe now talking about it would in someway help her overcome her demons, nodding slowly, Peyton met Mac's gaze.

''Ok, I'll talk….you'd uh….best come in, I'll pop the kettle on it's going to be a long night''

Peyton headed through to the kitchen to boil the kettle, taking two mugs from the cup holder, Peyton spooned coffee in to the cups before drumming her fingers nervously as she waited on the kettle boiling, once that had boiled, Peyton poured the water in to the cups, added two sugars to each and carried it to her lounge.

''Here we are….coffee's up''

Peyton smiled, handing Mac his cup

''Thank You Peyton, so, talk to me?''

Peyton sighed and sat on the sofa, curling her legs up beside her and resting her cup on her knee.

''That girl on Brooklyn Bridge…the one who was attacked?…I know what she's been through, I have been there myself…when I was younger…but I knew my attacker….he was my dad''

Peyton whispered in a barely audible voice.

''It lasted for about seven years, he'd come in to my bedroom and assault me or drag me to his bed and do the same. That's why I excelled at university I had to escape, I just had too''Peyton inhaled slowly.

''The last time it happened was also the last time I saw my mother alive, she walked in on dad violating me and ran out the house, I heard the car horn and a dull thud and I knew then she was dead, he acted like nothing happened and when the police arrived he tried to say my mother had been drunk, a hand on my shoulder kept me quiet''

Peyton looked down to her cup to prevent Mac see her cry, Mac tilted his head to the side and moved closer to Peyton, taking her cup and placing it next to his on the table., his arm sliding around her waist.

''That wasn't so hard to talk about was it? I haven't ran away, I am still here''

Mac offered.

''Your not like most men then, they label me a freak or damaged goods…..I knew what he did to me was wrong…and I HATED it, but with us…..it felt so right, I actually felt….love, I haven't slept with many guys for the fear of being hurt and not having the trust which a relationship is based on and is vital in making it work''

Peyton's words trailed off as Mac's lips captured hers tenderly, his hand resting on the back of her neck before his hands cupped her face and wiped away the tears that were on her cheeks.

''No one should have went through what you did, not at any age…I had given up on ever finding love again after loosing Claire but then I met you and something told me you were special, I took a chance, and I am glad I did. Trust in me Peyton, I will help you through this''Mac moved back and looked Peyton in the eye.

''I am falling for you Peyton…you've given me reason to live again''Peyton looked at Mac incredulously, her trust in men not what it should be but hearing him say what he was saying and seeing the earnest look in his eyes made her feel as if she could trust him, her heart thudded nervously in her chest as she'd never been in this type of situation before.

''So what are you asking me Mac? Are you wanting to be more than friends?''Mac nodded.

''I would like to date you…..that is if you want to?''Peyton felt a range of emotions but decided to take a chance and nodded slowly.

''I'd like that….I'd like that a lot''Mac smiled and kissed Peyton again, pulling her gently down on to his chest, his lips exploring hers eagerly but slowly so not to pressurise her or make her feel threatened in any way, his hands gently exploring her body with schoolboy interest, Peyton's hands fumbled with Mac's tie, removing it before setting to work on his shirt which she removed with ease and slowly kissed his chest up to his neck, feeling his hands run down her back to unclasp her bra and slowly pulled it of her petite frame and planted soft kisses on her neck, holding her close against him, taking his time and learning Peyton's weak points. Peyton closed her eyes and felt herself melting under Mac's gentle touch, kissing Mac back gently, Peyton knew she had fallen for Mac as he had shown her love she didn't believe existed and had only existed in movies…

Peyton woke the next morning and a smile crept upon her lips as she saw Mac laying peacefully beside her, sleeping soundly the events of last night running through her mind the immense pleasure Mac had given her how their bodies had complimented each other. Cuddling in to Mac, Peyton felt reluctant to move too comfortable and content. Peyton savoured the time they were spending together outside of work, closing her eyes again Peyton groaned as Mac's phone went off waking him up.

''Taylor''

Mac replied sleepily, listening to the voice on the line.

''Where? Ok, I'll be right there''

Mac looked over to Peyton before sitting up in bed.

''There has been another attack…..only this time we got a picture of the guy who could be which could help nail this case once and for all''

Peyton nodded.

''Do you need any help?''

Mac shook his head and quickly got dressed.

''As much as that would help me Peyton, I gotta think of you and how it would affect you emotionally as well as mentally, I'll be back soon enough Peyton, enjoy a day off''

Mac smiled, kissed Peyton's head and left, Peyton smiled at Mac's retreating shadow as he headed to the scene and looked around her surroundings. Wrapping a sheet around herself, Peyton set about tidying up the apartment, making the bed and taking their cups through to the kitchen, a door opening brought a smile to her lips as she spoke.

''Couldn't stay away huh? I thought I'd make myself useful and tidy up a bit''Peyton turned round expecting to see Mac but she froze seeing who it really was.

''Hello Peyton, It's been a while hasn't it?''Peyton froze where she stood as her eyes locked with the intruder.

''How did you get in here….you need a key to get in here and you don't live in this building so you can't have a key…''

A sinister smirk crept upon the intruder's lips as he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket.

''What do you call these then….I don't think….Detective Taylor will be needing these anytime soon…''Peyton's eyes grew wide with the realisation of what was being said.

''What the hell did you do to him? You better not have hurt him….he is a good person''Peyton said, a hint of panic showing, walking backwards so she was pressed against the bedside cabinet, her hands gripping the wood to keep herself upright..''What does it matter what's happened to him? He doesn't matter, he deserved what happened to him he is nothing, he failed to protect this city as much as he failed to protect himself….that leaves just you and me''

The intruder smirked moving closer to Peyton.

''Maybe after this you'll know what its like to be with a real man…..a man who knows just how to get you hot and bothered''

The intruder leered, his hand running through Peyton's hair, Peyton flinched at his touch closed her eyes tightly, praying that Mac was ok. Meanwhile, Mac slowly came too after being tasered in his neck, a sick feeling hit him and a mixture of disorientation and apprehension washed over him as he groggily got to his feet, rubbing his neck which felt like it was on fire. The events of what had happened hit him like a ton of bricks, how he had been jumped from behind and a searing pain had hit his neck before everything faded out, Mac remembered leaving Peyton in his apartment and slowly staggered back towards the apartment block, his hand resting on his gun 's body felt like jelly as she shook violently, the familiar whisky breath that had haunted her since childhood hit her nostrils, her skin crawled at his touch.

''How did you find me? I….I moved here to get away from you''Peyton stammered, her heart beating rapidly in her chest so hard, Peyton could not only hear it echoing in her ears but felt it hammering against her chest.

''Your not the only one who has sources Peyton…I called in a few favours to help find you, I could never forget you…daddy's little princess''Peyton's father smirked as his hand caressed Peyton's cheek as he inhaled Peyton's scent, his grip tightening around her arm and waist as he began to drag her towards the bedroom. A crash stopped Peyton and her father in their tracks as they turned round to see a dishevelled Mac leaning heavily in the doorframe.''Let her go''Mac commanded, moving further in to the room.

''Whose gonna make me, your in to fit state to and she is my daughter so I can do anything I want to her…''Hearing that Peyton squirmed under her father's grip, which caused him to tighten his hold, bruising Peyton's skin.

''Let Peyton go now''

Mac repeated, his brow dotted with sweat, his vision beginning to blur although his hand remained over his gun. Peyton took her chance, seeing her father's attention on Mac's hand and stamped hard on his foot before pushing herself out if his grip and towards Mac, grabbing him before he fell and held him up.

''So you choose him over your own father Peyton….that saddens me after everything I have done for you…..''Peyton's gaze travelled from her father to Mac before she spoke.

''Done for me? You've done nothing for me except hurt me no child should dread coming home from school, no child should be hurt by the one person who is meant to show them unconditional love. But you, you took away the two things that I loved the most and will never get back, my mother and my innocence. I see children in my morgue who have undergone what I did and I feel sick….sick because of what they went through, sick because I know how it feels to be terrified every time the bedroom door opened and sick because I didn't do anything about it sooner.''Peyton looked at Mac before sliding her hand down to his holster and removing his gun slyly so her father wouldn't see.

''Your mother was nothing but a disgusting whore who got what was coming to her and your nothing better than her and will suffer the same fate''Peyton's father started moving towards Mac and Peyton holding a knife, Peyton felt as if everything which happened next did so in slow motion, seeing her father move closer to herself and Mac, Peyton's hand pulled out Mac's gun even though at this moment in time she didn't register what was happening right in front of her, the sound of the bang which rang out from the gun she was holding, the groan of pain and then the crash of Peyton's father falling to the ground clutching his chest where blood oozed out and spilt on to the floor, Peyton dropped the gun and moved closer to Mac's side not able to take her eyes off the body on the floor.

''I….I…..I didn't mean to…..he…he had a knife!''

Peyton stammered, Mac nodded before sliding down to a sitting position on the floor, pulling Peyton down with him.

''I know Peyton….I need to phone it in….but given what he did you'll be cleared, he had a knife held at us, we were under threat''

Mac rubbed his neck which still stung as Peyton fought to control her emotions, a knot of fear deep in her stomach as the reality of what she had done dawned on her, Peyton turned to look at Mac and winced seeing the redness of his neck and two puncture marks where the taser had struck him, gently, Peyton ran her fingers over them in an attempt to offer some comfort to Mac.

''I am so sorry he did this too you…..when I heard him in here I froze…..I thought he'd killed you Mac''

Peyton felt herself shake, realising just how much danger she herself had been in and had put Mac in, it was then Peyton realised she had fallen for Mac in a big way and the thought of losing him had filled her with dread, the fact she may have never seen him again scared her so as she watched Mac pull his phone out and call in what had happened, Peyton vowed to finally put her past behind her and fully commit herself to a relationship with Mac, that's if he still wanted ended the call and looked at Peyton before offering a smile and holding her close to him.''It's over now Peyton, your safe, he can't hurt you anymore I wouldn't of let him hurt you, I care about you too much to loose you''Mac gently moved a few strands of hair out of Peyton's eyes before tracing her cheek with his fingers, a smile crept on his lips before he leant down to kiss Peyton softly, who in turn returned his kiss just as gently, her hand resting on his chest. Peyton felt complete and at last safe something she had been looking for, for some time but had been unable to find until now. The silence was broken by the sound of sirens heading towards them which caused both of them to grudgingly pull apart and await what consequences lay waiting for them…..

(TBC)


End file.
